The Rabbit
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: ...The headlights turned onto a high beam, but, from behind the tinted glass, he could see no sign of life inside... OneShot


**The Rabbit **by Life Is A Highway66

Okay, this is just a weird little story put together on the bus while claustrophobia kicked in, please don't take anything seriously. I knoes that I have Megatron's alt mode wrong, just... Play along. Please? And characterisation is going to be out. So cross that off your flames list, please. n.n

* * *

Carbon monoxide filled the air of a cold and wet English Bank Holiday Monday as the rabbit hopped down the road. The young, white and fluffy-tailed rabbit hopped past all of the Route 13 bus stops, past the cottage that was for rent and past the park. Then, as he slowly hopped past the car park, he heard something roll up from behind him. A vehicle roll up from behind him. He slowly stepped to face whatever it would be, and in front of him was parked a black Ford Mondeo, ignition off. With a small growl, the engine began and with a flicker, the headlights turned onto a high beam, but, from behind the tinted glass, he could see no sign of life inside. And so, the rabbit inspected the car in front of him.

Finally losing interest in the Ford Mondeo, the rabbit continued to hop down the road, that was until he heard grinding metal from behind him, he turned, the Ford's tires were being pushed away from the chassis, other parts that made up the means of transport began to move in twisting actions until a creature from out of this world stood in front of him, the Decepticon best known as Megatron. And so the young, white and fluffy-tailed rabbit hopped between his legs and made a swift escape. He hopped past the park, past the old cottage that was for rent, and to the centre of the Route 13 bus stops. He stopped. The sound of metal feet clanking down upon the pavement was heard no more, and so he turned, and was confronted by a black Ford Mondeo, ignition off.

With a small growl, the engine began and with a flicker the headlights turned onto a high beam, but, from behind the tinted glass, he could see no sign of life inside. And so, the rabbit inspected the car in front of him. Finally, losing interest in the Ford Mondeo, the rabbit continued to hop down the road, that was until he heard grinding metal from behind him, he turned. The Ford's tires were being pushed away from the chassis, other parts that made up the means of transport began to move in twisting actions until a creature from our of this world stood in front of him, the Decepticon known as Megatron. But then, more metal was heard from behind him, he turned back to the direction he was originally facing. Parts of the Peterbuilt truck had began to change in a similar way to the way in which Megatron had done. The rabbit turned once more, but only to be confronted by the Decepticon. Caught between the two, he just simply cowered in fear, but after a moment had mustered the courage to run between the legs of the robot in front of him, putting out on paw to hop away, a steel hand was held in front of him. But from behind.

He turned; there was no longer a Peterbuilt truck in front of him but to replace it was the presence of another robot. If the rabbit had the face muscles to do so, he would have smiled at the friendly face before him. Optimus Prime. Autobot leader. Before any form of conversation could take place between the two, another one of the machine species had jumped onto Optimus, bringing him down to the ground. "Well done, Starscream," the Decepticon leader said, hardly a tone in his voice, "You are yet to fail me." There was a mutter from the other of his group, of who was trying his best to pin the Autobot to the ground.

"Go!" Yelled Optimus, who was beginning to fight Starscream of himself. The rabbit just looked at the two robots in bewilderment, blinking naively as the words processed through his mind. Then, the words suddenly made sense, and he took the advice and hopped down the road as a mass fight broke out between the three.

It wasn't long before the rabbit had found its way to Copdock's Tesco; he looked around the car park – full of models from different years and makes. Looking for a safe place to hide, from both the robots and the humans. But, too caught up in his blind panic, rushing all his actions, not looking around with heed and being overall naïve, he didn't notice the metal foot descending toward him at a fast pace…

…Soon afterward, Bumblebee looked to the sky, trying to figure out what was upon his foot. After a while of inspecting, his eyes widened with realisation that this was a fleshed being.

But Optimus did not have to know a thing.

* * *

-is ready to be shot- 


End file.
